The International Wizard's Tournament
by Killer-baka2004
Summary: At Hogwarts there is a new tournament similiar to the tri-wizard tournament except its international. Misc characters, etc.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter or much of anything(though I wish I did.) Well anyway enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter 1 The Letter  
  
Harry's Summer has been dreadful so far. He hasn't gotten over the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. He was the closest person Harry had to a loving family member. Harry turned over in his bed, thinking about the night that Sirius died. He regretted making Professor Snape angry and not trying hard enough in his Occlumency lessons. As Harry sat up in his bed, he could hear Dudley yelling and screaming downstairs. It was Harry's birthday. Even though the Dursleys were treating Harry better, he still wanted to be with his Friends and the wizarding world. He kept in contact with everyone just like he promised when he returned to London. He also got a subscription to the Daily Prophet to see if there was any news about Lord Voldemort. Harry picked up his newest copy of the Daily Prophet and started going through the pages when Hedwig flew through his window with a letter strapped to her leg. Harry relieved Hedwig of the letter and put her in her cage. He opened the letter, it was from Ron. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? I know your summer has been a drag so I have news that will cheer you up. My dad will be by to pick you up in two days. We are going to be staying at Grimmaud Place for the Orders meetings and plus its closer to Kings Cross station and Diagon Alley.  
  
Cant wait to see you,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry's mood did lighten up a bit but the thought of returning to Grimmaud place with no Sirius there was depressing. He sighed and went downstairs to let the Dursleys know that he will be leaving in two days. When Harry got downstairs, the Dursleys were sitting at the kitchen table and Dudley was stuffing his face with cake. He stepped into the kitchen and all three of the Dursleys turned and looked at him.  
  
"What is it Potter?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"I got a letter from my friend Ron, saying that his parents will be by in two days to take me to their place." Harry said, staring intensely into Uncle Vernon's face.  
  
He watched as Uncle Vernon's face began to turn red. He turned to Aunt Petunia and looked at her face. She looked as though she smelled something foul. The thought of having wizards at her door disgusted her.  
  
"I'm sure they wont stay long. They'll just pick me up and then you don't have to bother with me until next Summer." Harry said reassuringly, hoping this will convince the Dursleys. Though they were treating him better, he didn't want to let his guard down.  
  
Uncle Vernon thought for a while and Aunt Petunia stared at him. Finally Uncle Vernon spoke.  
  
"You can go but if those people aren't off my property in fifteen minutes then you are staying here for the whole year."  
  
Harry smiled. He knew that there was no way for the Dursleys could keep him on Privet Drive for a whole year but still, he didn't want to anger the Dursleys.  
  
"Thank you" Harry said to them and returned upstairs.  
  
When he returned to his room Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. He got some parchment and dipped his pen in ink. He replied back to Ron's letter saying that he was looking forward to seeing him and his family. He woke up Hedwig and tied the parchment to her leg. She seemed to be upset about being awakened. He told the snowy white owl to deliver the letter to Ron. Hedwig let out a soft hoot and flew away.  
  
The next day, Harry began to pack up his trunk. He sorted everything neatly into the trunk. While he did this, he came across the two way mirror that Sirius had given to him last Christmas. He wished that he knew about it sooner and used it, rather than listening to the old house elf, Kreacher. That way Sirius would of still been alive. He quickly covered the mirror with his school robes, added in his Firebolt and closed the trunk.  
  
After packing, he sat on his bed and read the Daily Prophet. The Ministry of Magic didn't have any new information about the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort. Harry closed the paper and went downstairs. Uncle Vernon was leaving for work and Dudley left to hang out with his friends meaning that Harry will be stuck with Aunt Petunia for the whole day. He stayed out of the way for the whole day. He didn't even go and eat at dinner time. All he could think about was seeing Ron the next day. He even had trouble sleeping.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning and got dressed. He sat on the stairs and waited for Mr.Weasley. He checked his watch and it was noon. He had already been sitting and waiting for two hours. He decided to go Upstairs and wait. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the couch reading the paper while Aunt Petunia and Dudley watched T.V. Harry went in his room and checked to make sure that he had packed everything.  
  
Around three in the afternoon, there was a loud honk in front of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry looked out the window and saw a 1989 Toyota in front of the house. Out from the car stepped Mr. Weasley. Harry grabbed his trunk and headed down the stairs. While he went down the stairs, the door bell ranged. Uncle Vernon answered the door and saw Arthur Weasley standing in the doorway. Uncle Vernon looked at him with a disgusted expression on his face.  
  
"Good Afternoon." Mr.Weasley said to Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon said nothing and turned and yelled to Harry to come downstairs.  
  
"I'm here" Harry said. Struggling with his trunk.  
  
"Hello Harry." Mr. Weasley said to Harry.  
  
"Hello. Mr. Weasley, can you take this for me while Ill go get Hedwig?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Said Mr. Weasley and carried the Trunk to the car.  
  
Harry headed upstairs and got Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hooted as Harry carried the cage downstairs. Harry turned to Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Well Good-bye" Harry said.  
  
"Whatever. Just get going before I change my mind." Uncle Vernon said.  
  
Harry Carried Hedwig's cage to the car. Mr. Weasley was already inside waiting for him. Harry got in the car and they were on their way. 


	2. The Guest

Chapter 2  
  
As Mr. Weasley drove to 12 Grimmaud Place Harry wondered about Mr. Weasley's new car. He remembered about the first car and how he and Ron crashed it into the whompping Willow in their second year. He and Mr. Weasley didn't talk much during the ride so Harry decided to start a conversation to help the time fly by.  
  
"Where did you get the new car, Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"Oh well Harry, I found it abandoned on the road. Naturally I took the car and used the same spell as I did on the last one." Mr. Weasley replied.  
  
"I see." Harry said.  
  
They drove on for what seemed like forever. Harry was anxious to see the others especially on his birthday. On the way, Harry and Mr. Weasley talked about the summer and about Harry's job plans. Harry told Mr. Weasley about how he wanted to be an Auror but thought that he could never do so because he needed work in potions and transfiguration. Mr. Weasley told him not to worry about it and was sure that Harry did well enough on his O.W.L.s to take the classes required to become an auror. When Mr. Weasley and Harry were finally out of sight from Muggles, Mr. Weasley turned the car invisible and it started to fly. This way they will make it to London alot faster.  
  
After a few hours, they finally arrived in London. The sky was a lovely shade of navy blue. Mr. Weasley landed the car and turned it visible again. They drove until they reached 13 Grimmaud Place. They got out of the car and walked in front of the site where 12 Grimmaud place would appear. The house materialized in front of them. They walked up the stone stairs and went inside.   
  
"Harry, I forgot to mention that we have guest staying with us." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Guest?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. Well you see the reason why they are here is a surprise that will be revealed to you when you get back to school. Don't feel bad about not knowing. The others don't know yet neither." Mr. Weasley said. "Better get down stairs, everyone is waiting for you. Also, I trust you will be courteous to our guest right?"  
  
"Yes, of course." Replied Harry and headed down stairs.  
  
When he got there, Hermione and the Weasley children ran to greet him.   
  
"Happy belated birthday Harry." Hermione said to him as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said meekly.  
  
"Its great to see you." Ron said as he shook Harry's hand.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ginny said as she also gave Harry a hug.  
  
"Good to see you again" Said George, whom Harry noticed was wearing new clothes.  
  
"Give the boy some room." Said Mrs. Weasley as she walked over to give Harry a hug. "Oh, I missed you Harry. It looks like the muggles have been treating you well."  
  
"Yeah, they have." Harry replied.  
  
"You must be hungry Harry dear. Sit down and Ill go fix you something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said and rushed off into the kitchen.  
  
"Has my dad told you about the newest members in the order?" Ron asked.  
  
"All he said was that you have guest." Harry answered.  
  
"Well our "guest" are pretty odd." Ron said.  
  
"Really? What are they like?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well we haven't exactly spoken with them. They always wear their cloaks and we cant see their faces. Also they don't stay around much. After a meeting, they are gone." Hermione answered.  
  
"It does sound a bit strange." Harry said.  
  
"Not only that, but only one of our three "guest" go to the meetings while the other two stay here." Fred added.  
  
Just then Mrs. Weasley returned with a plate of food in her hand and set it down in front of Harry.  
  
"Okay, eat up now. Tomorrow we have a busy day." Mrs. Weasley said and then hurried off. Not too long after that, the doorbell ranged and the portrait of Siriuss mother began to howl.  
  
"THAT NO GOOD SON OF MINE LETTING MUDBLOODS AND TRASH STAY IN MY HOUSE!" The portrait yelled but then it was quickly silenced.  
  
"I thought I told you not to ring that doorbell!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot." Answered another woman, who's voice Harry didn't recognize.  
  
Footsteps came down the stairs into the room where Harry and the others were. Mrs. Weasley walked back in and standing behind her were three hooded figures.  
  
"Who is this young man?" One of them asked, who had the voice of the woman from upstairs.  
  
"This is Harry Potter." Mrs. Weasley replied.  
  
The hooded woman briskfully walked over and moved Harry's hair, revealing his lightning bolt shaped scar. The woman pulled off her hood revealing a dark haired woman with bright green eyes. She looked young and very pretty.  
  
"My God, I can't believe I finally get to meet the infamous Harry Potter." The witch said.  
  
"Harry, this is Melody Simmons." Mrs. Weasley said. "She went to school with your parents."  
  
"You two, come here! It's not everyday that you meet a celebrity you know." Melody said.  
  
The two other figures walked over, removing their hoods. They were two tall young women who looked no older than Harry and the girls were identical twins. Like melody, the girls had dark hair and bright green eyes. One of the girls walked up to Harry and stared at him for a moment.  
  
"He doesn't look all that special to me." The girl said in an American accent.  
  
"Sabrina, don't be like that. This is Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" The other twin said.  
  
"Oh wow! You don't say Serena." The first twin said rather sardonically.  
  
"You are so rude Sabrina." The other twin said.  
  
"Girls! You promised me that you would behave yourselves!" Melody said.  
  
"Sorry mother." The girls said in unison and then sat down.  
  
"Well now Molly, we better go. We have much to talk about." Melody said.  
  
"Yes, you're right." Replied Mrs. Weasley and the two women went upstairs.  
  
"I can't believe it! I'm in the same room as Harry Potter!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Why don't you ask him for an autograph?" Sabrina said sarcastically.  
  
"You're a pretty nasty one." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you really think so? What are you going to do about it?" Sabrina asked.  
  
Just then, Serena walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Please excuse my sister. It's just that she has been miserable since we left America. She finds the U.K. to be rather boring, she says nothing exciting happens around here."   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to England anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We're here to visit our father plus our mother is helping out with the order." Sabrina answered.  
  
Sabrina then turned to Harry and smiled.  
  
"So, what was it like being blasted with the killing curse by Voldemort and not dying?"  
  
Everyone flinched at the sound of the name except for Harry, Serena and Sabrina.  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh really?" Sabrina asked "Well you were only one after all. I'm going upstairs and check out that screaming portrait."  
  
Sabrina left the room and went upstairs, her footsteps pounding the stairs with each step.  
  
"So we have another pair of twins here." Ron said looking at Fred and George. "One pair is enough"  
  
Serena looked over at Fred and George and smiled.  
  
"So these are the Weasley twins. I've heard about how you left Hogwarts last year because of that Umbridge woman." Serena said. "She must of been a real bi.."  
  
Serena was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down stairs. Remus Lupin appeared in the doorway and looked around the room.  
  
"Oh, Harry you arrived. I'm glad to see you again." He said shaking Harry's hand.  
  
"It's great to see you again as well." Harry replied.  
  
"Happy sixteenth birthday." Lupin said."Do you have anything planned?"  
  
"No, I almost forgot about my birthday." Harry Replied.  
  
"Well how about we do something in the morning?" Lupin asked.  
  
"That would be great." Harry said.  
  
Mrs. Wealesy and Melody Simmons came down the stairs followed by Sabrina. Sabrina had a very upset look on her face.  
  
"Serena, it's time for us to go but we'll be back soon." Melody Simmons said.  
  
Serena got up and walked to her mother and sister. She turned around and looked at everyone in the room.  
  
"Good bye everyone." Serena said and started up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, later." Sabrina said and followed her twin.  
  
"It was great meeting you, Harry. I hope we have time to talk later." Melody Simmons said." Good bye."  
  
Everyone was quiet until the they heard the three pairs of footsteps leave out of the door.  
  
"You should all be getting ready for bed now. " Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll give you an half hour extra but that's all.  
  
"Okay" everyone said in unison.  
  
"Come Remus, we have things to discuss." Mrs. Weasley said. She and professor Lupin headed upstairs.  
  
When they no longer heard the footsteps of Professor Lupin or Mrs. Weasley, everyone began talking.  
  
"What did you think of those twins?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well I thought that Serena was pretty nice but Sabrina, I didn't like her at all" Hermione said.  
  
"Same here." Harry Said.  
  
"Hey Harry, Fred and I got you something for your birthday." George said, changing the subject from Serena and Sabrina. George handed Harry a small package.  
  
Harry opened the package and inside was what looked like a pocket watch.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a pocket watch that sort of work's like the Maruder's map. It's good to have just in case." Fred said.  
  
"By the way how is business going?" Harry asked.  
  
"Everything is great but we have to close our shop for the school year because Mum is making us return to Hogwarts to take our N.E.W.T.s just in case our joke shop doesn't do well." George said.  
  
They continued to talk about school and the results of their O.W.L.s that they would be getting any day now. Harry hoped he passed so that he can become an Auror. Mrs. Weasley came back downstairs a half hour later to get everyone into bed. They all went upstairs and into their rooms. Harry and Ron were really tired so they said good night to each other and went to sleep. 


End file.
